Être le centre de l'attention
by Lion01
Summary: Harold n'a pas toujours été la personne préférée du village, mais ça lui ait arrivé. À vrai dire, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait d'être le centre de l'attention...


**A/N : Donc, bonjour, bonsoir.**

 **Y'a de fortes chance que vous ne me connaissiez pas comme j'ai jamais publié sur ce fandom ! Mais voilà, il y a un début à tout ! Bon, je ne commence avec rien de très ambitieux. Alors... cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Une nuit, une heure, un thème et on écrit ! Pour plus de précisions, envoyez-moi un PM, et n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! (le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris) Donc, ici, le thème était "Centre". Et cet OS risque d'être décevant pour la simple est bonne raison qu'il s'agit de ce que j'appelle mon "OS initiatique". En gros, je tâte de terrain pour m'habituer au fandom, donc il n'y a pas vraiment des choses très nouvelles. Mais voilà, c'était à tenter. Pour ceux qui ne ce sont pas encore barrés :**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce qui était étrange avec Harold, c'est que son niveau de popularité avait beaucoup fluctué pour différentes raisons.

Tout d'abord, il était le fils du chef de Beurk, Stoïc la brute ! À sa naissance, cela avait apporté une grande joie au village, même s'il était déjà un gringalet. À ce moment-là on le fêtait, on l'honorait comme le prochain chef du village, mais cela, bébé Harold ne s'en souvient pas.

Ensuite, il fut pleuré pour sa mère enlevée par un dragon. Il fut considéré comme l'enfant sans mère. Tout le monde s'apitoyait sur le sort de la petite chose qu'il était.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette longue plainte ne dura pas éternellement quand vint le mépris. Le mépris qu'il l'imposait comme un bon à rien, incapable de tuer un dragon comme son père, tout juste bon à apporter une catastrophe, voire plusieurs !, dans leur petit village viking. Il devenait alors le centre de l'attention seulement lorsqu'il mettait accidentellement le feu à une maison, menaçait de se faire tuer, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, ou encore qu'il facilitait la vie des dragons au lieu de leur la compliquer. Quelle veine ! Ah, être le centre de l'attention pour ses bêtises c'était évidemment ce dont il avait toujours rêvé !

Ainsi, il avait voulu sortir de cette dynamique et réussir, pour une fois, à tuer un dragon. Pas n'importe lequel : le Furie Nocturne. Chose qu'il avait magnifiquement raté, comme d'habitude.

Cependant, il y avait eu un point positif ; soudainement, il acquit une connaissance des dragons grâce à Krokmou que nul autre n'avait jamais eu, en plus d'une amitié dragonesque. Sa côte de popularité avait monté en flèche ! Le voilà cet intérêt qu'il méritait ! Ou peut-être ne la méritait-il pas… Après tout, il trichait un peu…

Puis, à nouveau, tout changea : il passa d'être tellement admiré qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer sans escorte de fans — c'en était gênant à force même, d'être le centre de l'attention —, à juste Harold, le bon à rien qui avait mis en danger le village en protégeant le plus dangereux dragon qui était connu. Belle réputation…

Mais il avait réparé ses torts, il s'était battu, et à nouveau, il avait eu la reconnaissance qui lui était due. Il était Harold, fils de Stoïc la brute, et tout le monde le reconnaissait en tant que tel.

Cependant, il devint le réel centre de l'attention le jour où son père mourut. Il le remplaça, et ce jour-là, ce fut comme un monde qui s'écroulait pour lui. Tout le monde vint le voir pour les réclamations, des problèmes, des conseils… Il avait bien tenu quelques jours, mais ce n'était pas lui ça, c'était son père ! Il n'était pas chef, pas le bon. Il était un dragon sauvage et planant sans vergogne à travers le plus fidèle des ciels bleus. Et tout d'un coup, le ciel était rempli de nuages noirs d'orage. Il ne pouvait plus qu'essayer de les chasser avec ses pauvres ailes de chef viking.

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Les nuages étaient trop denses. Plus qu'une chose à faire : s'envoler sur le dos de Krokmou ! Éviter les responsabilités, explorer le monde comme il avait toujours voulu le faire. Et peut-être que lorsqu'il reviendrait, les nuages de responsabilités se seront évanouis. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'ils seraient toujours là, et qu'il resterait le centre de l'attention.

Mais peut-être y prendrait-il gout ? Son monde avait certes changé de manière brutale, mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. Après tout, Krokmou aussi avait ses responsabilités, et il avait l'air de s'en sortir plutôt bien, lui…

* * *

 **A/N : Laissez-moi une petite review si le cœur vous en dit ! En tout cas, merci pour la lecture et peut-être à bientôt !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


End file.
